1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure for a vehicle of a door module type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional, in a door structure for a vehicle, there has been known a door structure of a door module type structured such that an opening is provided in an inner panel of a door main body constituted by an outer panel and an inner panel, and a cable type window regulator for vertically moving a window panel (a window glass) and a module base in which the other door interior assembled parts are previously assembled, are fixed to a portion in the periphery of the opening of the inner panel by bolts so as to capable of closing the opening, thereby closing the opening by the module base (for example, refer to German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 19622310).
In the door structure for the vehicle as mentioned above, the structure is made such that a handle such as an arm rest, a grip handle or the like which is gripped at a time of opening and closing the door from a room inside is fixed to a center portion of the module base. Accordingly, since a sideward force is applied to the center portion of the module base at a time of operating the handle, it is necessary to increase a rigidity of the module base so that the module base does not deform in a door closing direction, that is, in a thickness direction.
The present invention has been made by taking the problems mentioned above in the related art into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a door structure for a vehicle can effectively increase a rigidity of a portion near a mounting portion to which a handle is fixed, without increasing a thickness of a module base.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a door structure for a vehicle comprising: a door main body having an opening provided in an inner panel; a module base provided with a window regulator for vertically moving a window panel, and having fastening portions provided in an outer peripheral of the module base and closing the opening by the module base; a mounting portion mounting a handle to an inside of the vehicle in the module base and provided between fastening portions; and reinforcing beads provided along a line connecting the mounting portion of the handle and the fastening portions.
Further, in addition, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a door structure for a vehicle as recited in the first aspect mentioned above, wherein the window regulator is a cable type winding a cable around a drive portion so as to vertically move the window panel, and the cable is arranged in parallel with a recess of the reinforcing bead.